spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
What's Your Fantasy?
What's Your Fantasy? is the ninth episode of Ttyl. Plot SpongeBob and Pearl, who had never been close before, find themselves becoming friends after spending so much time together visiting Sandy while she's stuck in the asylum. Could something stronger be developing between them? Meanwhile, Squidward is taken back to Squilliam's house, where Squilliam and Squidward both have secrets to tell, things to say, and in a steamy identity-discovering encounter, places to explore. Transcript *''Fade into Squilliam and Squidward standing in Squilliam's large, fancy house.'' *'Squilliam': The truth is, Tentacles...the reason I've been sending you those texts is because, well... *''Silence for a couple of seconds. Squilliam's face is clearly nervous, while Squidward's is simply annoyed.'' *'Squidward': Spit it out already. And it'd better be a pretty damn good reason for what all you've put me through. *'Squilliam': I, um...well, I just... *'Squidward': (sigh) I don't have time for this. When you're ready to have a mature conversation, call me. Or not. *''Squidward begins to walk out the door, only for Squilliam to quickly grab his tentacle, with a sharp look in his eyes. A look of desperation. He doesn't want Squidward to leave. He'll regret it forever if he lets him walk out that door.'' *'Squilliam': I like you, Tentacles. *''Squidward gives a blank stare to Squilliam, whose face is still very tense.'' *'Squidward': So that's what this is all about? You've been playing these games with me because you want to be friends? I don't know how you expect- *'Squilliam': No, Squidward...I mean...I, um, like like you. *''Squidward gives Squilliam a baffled look.'' *'Squidward': What? I, uh...what are you saying? *'Squilliam': Oh, Neptune, this is awkward. I'm sorry I said anything, really. You can go home. *'Squidward': No, I'm...glad you said it. Because to be honest, I have some feelings for you too. I don't know how quite to describe them, but they're feelings. *'Squilliam': Oh. *''Squilliam's house is completely silent for a couple of seconds. Squidward and Squilliam simply stare at each other, processing what they've said to each other.'' *'Squidward': Well...I guess I should get going. *'Squilliam': Are you sure? *'Squidward': Why, what were you thinking? *'Squilliam': I don't know, I was thinking maybe I'd put the tea kettle on, some TV, we could chat a bit...since, you know, we're not enemies now, I guess. *''Squidward smiles at Squilliam.'' *'Squidward': You know what? That sounds pretty nice. *''Squilliam smiles back at Squidward and enters the kitchen. While he puts the tea kettle on, Squidward takes a seat on Squilliam's couch. It's nice. Be a good place to sleep. Maybe he should...no, they just only stopped being enemies. Squilliam reenters a couple of seconds later and sits next to Squidward.'' *'Squilliam': So, how's Sandy doing? I haven't gotten a chance to visit her yet. *'Squidward': I haven't visited her much either, but SpongeBob and Pearl say she's getting better by the day. Apparently when they first admitted her she was on the verge of death. *'Squilliam': Wow. That's scary. *'Squidward': Agreed. So...do you wanna...? *''Squilliam gives Squidward a look that reads 'what are we doing, and what do we really wanna do?'. Squidward suddenly is at a loss for words. So soon?'' *'Squidward': I mean...anything in particular you like to watch on, you know... *''With another quick glance, Squidward and Squilliam decide to skip the bullshit. Squidward takes Squilliam and climbs on top of him, making out with him passionately. It's a new feeling for Squilliam, but it's quite a feeling. Squilliam pushes a pillow off as the two get more intimate, locking arms.'' *'Squilliam': (pulling his lips off Squidward's) Wait. Don't we need, like, a safe word or something? In case something starts...y'know, hurting? I don't really know how this works. *'Squidward': (laughs) It's going to hurt no matter what, Fancyson. Just let me guide you. *''Squilliam gives Squidward a smile - whether it's a trusting one or a scared one, he's not quite sure. The two resume kissing, and end up rolling onto the floor.'' *'Squidward': We need a bigger area. *''Cut to Squidward and Squilliam entering the kitchen, still locking lips. The tea kettle starts going off, which Squidward, in the heat of the moment and not wanting to be disturbed, knocks to the ground behind the two. Squidward suddenly pulls his lips off of Squilliam as the two stand at the kitchen sink.'' *'Squidward': Enough of this. Turn around. *''Squilliam gives Squidward an anxious nod, and the scene cuts to SpongeBob and Pearl taking the elevator down from the level Sandy is staying in the mental asylum.'' *'SpongeBob': What floor? *'Pearl': Hit the second one first. They have that Diet Cherry Dr. Kelp that's to die for. *'SpongeBob': Really? Never had it. *'Pearl': Dear Neptune, it's heaven in a can. Sandy asked if I could bring her one the other day, but her floor's got a strict no-diet-drinks policy. *'SpongeBob': Understandably. I think she's due to get out soon, though. She's really doing - and looking a lot better. *'Pearl': Yeah, she's getting her curves back and everything. I just don't understand why she thought to starve herself, though. She was never fat - she always looked womanly. I was always jealous of how good she looked. *'SpongeBob': The doctor told me eating disorders are mental things. They don't discriminate against age, gender, or if you look good or not. It could've just as easily happened to you or me. *'Pearl': Wow. *''The elevator reaches the second floor. SpongeBob and Pearl walk out towards the vending machines. Pearl grabs her Diet Cherry Dr. Kelp, and SpongeBob gets a bag of trail mix and a Diet Cherry Dr. Kelp. SpongeBob cracks the can open and his eyes go wide.'' *'SpongeBob': Man, you weren't kidding! I should've skipped the trail mix and got two! *''Pearl laughs as the two head down a flight of stairs to the main entrance.'' *'Pearl': You know, SpongeBob, I've actually been enjoying spending all this time with you. I mean, we've never really hung out before cuz you've been Patrick, but you're actually a pretty friggin' cool guy. *'SpongeBob': Huh? *''SpongeBob looks up at Pearl, who is smiling at him. Realizing what she said to him, he's flattered and smiles back at her.'' *'SpongeBob': Thanks. I'd say you're a pretty friggin' cool girl as well. *''Pearl chuckles and lightly slugs his shoulder.'' *'Pearl': Hey, get your own line! *'In progress!' Category:Ttyl. Category:Transcripts